You Almost Gave Me An Heart Attack
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Liberia. Summary Omata Everyone returns from tribal council. Julia feels guilty about voting Kat and feels bad that she has lost one of her allies already. Stephanie notices that Julia feels bad. She comforts her and tells her that everything will be fine because they're gonna be the final two of the season. Julia kinda gets cheered up. Now Kat's out of the game, Clemens is able to breathe again. He, Petra, Russell, Aurora, Zion and Esteban are sitting all together. Because of how Petra talked at the last tribal council, Zion makes eye contact with Aurora and Clemens which gets noticed by Russell. As Zion, Clemens and Aurora walk off, Russell feels something isn't right and thinks that they're planning something out. He tells this to Esteban and Petra who both don't think something's going on. Aurora, Clemens and Zion are standing the woods now. Zion says that he thinks that Petra is safe and must be a life-line partner of someone who already got voted off. Aurora says she noticed something too at tribal council. Clemens, who actually bonded with Petra, says that they should wait with making accusations towards people. He doesn't want to go for someone just because they think she's safe. Zion and Aurora look immediately towards each other, knowing that they're at least on the same page. Kakata At Kakata, the game is getting played more. Everyone has a different way of playing the game. While Kristian is ready to strike against Helena, Helena is ready to strike back against Kristian. Derrick wants to make a move as well while Gladys knows that Derrick should watch his mouth or else he's out the door. Yelle feels out of the loop and is currently making a plan to gain control over the tribe, Leonard wants to stick with a majority and Moira stays more on the background now. Kristian, Leonard, Yelle and Gladys come together. The original alliance is back together now. Kristian fakes an apology towards Yelle and Leonard and suggests to work together again in secret. Yelle, who thinks she's slowly getting Kristian in her pocket, tells him that she's only working with him if they're voting Helena if they lose. Kristian tries not to grin and says that he's fine with that. Leonard is relieved that he's finally in a group again. Helena and Derrick are sitting in the shelter. Helena tells him that she feels a little off and she doesn't want to be blindsided by Kristian because she thinks he's a bad strategic player and she just dislikes him big time. Derrick laughs at her comments and agrees, Kristian is gross. But he knows that Gladys is working with him so they still need him. Helena says that the only reason she might not vote for Kristian is the fact that they indeed need him. If they didn't, he would've been gone already. Challenge KAKATA OMATA Kakata, getting your first look at the new Omata tribe; Kat voted out at last night's tribal council. The two tribes then head to the challenge area and compete against each other in the tough challenge, which is won by Omata this time. Kakata will go to tribal council tonight. Omata has to choose someone to go to Exile. After some discussion, Clemens is chosen to go to Exile. Exile Clemens arrives at Exile and looks at the boxes. He sees that one box looks like one that has been opened already. It must be the box that's opened as last. He remembers Gladys going to Exile last round so if he gets to see the same information as her, he can use it for his game. He walks towards the box and opens it, seeing that he and Gladys are life-line partners. Clemens indeed opened the same box as Gladys and looks stoked to be partners with her. Kakata The Kakata tribe returns from the challenge. Helena takes Kristian aside and asks him who should be going home tonight. Kristian tells her that he's still having a off feeling about Yelle. Helena looks absolutely fine with the fact that Yelle is going because she has zero connections with her. Helena says she's good with Yelle going and heads to Derrick. She informs him that the person they had their eyes on, Yelle, is indeed the target for tonight. Derrick looks relieved. Kristian, Yelle and Leonard are sitting together in the shelter. Yelle asks who Helena thinks is going. Kristian points his finger towards her. Yelle starts to sweat and asks why the hell she's getting the votes from Helena. If Helena is somehow safe already because of the twist, she's going. Kristian doesn't know if Helena's safe but he doubts it. He winks at her and says that it'll be alright. Leonard doesn't like the situation and tries to comfort Yelle. Gladys and Moira are sitting together and are talking about the vote. Gladys explains how the vote will go and what Helena and Derrick will hear from them. At that moment, Derrick arrives and watches Gladys and Moira. Gladys tells Derrick to sneak on people somewhere else in a aggressive tone. Derrick looks overwhelmed and feels unwanted and walks away. Moira moves back to Gladys and asks her why she reacted like that. Gladys says that she's slowly getting tired off Derrick because he constantly follows her. Tribal Council Derrick, Gladys, Helena, Kristian, Leonard, Moira and Yelle arrive at tribal council. Once everyone's settled, Jeff asks Gladys what went wrong at the challenge. Gladys tells Jeff that they tried to win it but the other tribe was better today, point blank. Jeff then asks Yelle how she feels about being at tribal council. Yelle shrugs and says that she doesn't enjoy being at tribal obviously. Finally, Jeff asks Kristian what should be done with the vote tonight. Kristian answers that the key to surviving is to always be a step forward of the opponent. Helena glares towards Kristian, getting mixed feelings. Everyone votes. Jeff reveals the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Helena . . . . Yelle . . . . Yelle . . . . Helena Two votes Helena, two votes Yelle . . . . . . . . Helena . . . . Helena . . . . . . . . 6th person voted out of Survivor: Liberia... . . . . . . . . . . . . Yelle (2-0). Everyone looks surprised and have no idea what happened. Yelle tells Jeff that he said her name instead of Helena's name. Jeff tells her that he said the right name. Helena's life-line partner, Theodore, got voted off earlier and therefor Helena is automatically safe until the merge. All votes against Helena don't count which means the person who gets the second highest amount of votes leaves instead, in this case it's Yelle. Yelle looks sick, as if she's about to throw up. Helena laughs hysterically and looks towards Kristian, telling him that she knew she couldn't trust him. Gladys crosses her leg while she's watching the tension between Kristian and Helena. Derrick and Leonard look both stunned while Moira blushes. After all, Yelle gets her torch snuffed and starts to cry. Votes Helena voted Yelle: "We got nothing in common, I might even say that I have something against you because you seem to be very full of yourself. If it benefited my game, I would've voted Kristian but in this case, it's gonna be you." Derrick voted Yelle: "Well, you're on the other side of the tribe so I'm more than glad to cast a vote against you. You probably will do the same too." Kristian voted Helena: "Too dangerous for my game. I'm not a fan of woman that try too hard. Nothing personal, or maybe... whatever. I just don't like you so you can go." Gladys voted Helena: "We're cool and stuff but I'm not here on Survivor to make friends. I'm here to win this game. So with that, you're receiving my vote tonight." Yelle voted Helena: "A tough player and very dangerous so you need to go." Leonard voted Helena: "Pretty sure we're all voting for you, except for Derrick. Good bye Helena!" Moira voted Helena: "For some reason, I'm not very anti-you unlike most of the people on this tribe are. I'm just voting you because I don't want to cause drama. But yeah, that's just me." Final Words "I... *heavily cries* do not know what to say ... I'm not ready to go, I'm so not ready. I wanted to play and I knew I was in the wrong place to side with Kristian. Helena should've voted him and not me. Why ... why was it me? I don't want to go home. Not because I don't like my family but I wanna keep playing. I'm ... not ready ... to go home!" - Yelle, 15th Place